


Wet and Wild

by oneupboymark



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Choking, Daddy Kink, Dom Mark Lee (NCT), Dumbification, M/M, Manipulation, Praise, Punishment, Sub Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Teasing, Watersports, fuck doll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-07 01:28:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20301184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneupboymark/pseuds/oneupboymark
Summary: Hyuck touches without permission one day while Mark is away at work. Mark isn't angry but he isn't thrilled either. Hyuck doesn't understand why Mark is making him drink all this water as a punishment, until they go out to dinner and Mark doesn't let him use the bathroom. Mark loves watching his baby squirm in his seat, squeezing his legs together, holding in his piss for daddy.





	Wet and Wild

**Author's Note:**

> this fic involves piss play, if you don't like that, please do not read! thank you :)

“Drink up baby.” Mark says as he’s bent over holding Hyuck’s chin up, helping him finish the last of his water. Hyuck was on his knees, his butt touching his heels, looking up at his master.   
“Sir,” Hyuck whines. “My tummy hurts.”   
“Well, it’s all the water, silly.” Mark laughs.   
Mark went to the sink and filled up yet another glass of water.   
“Please, no more.” Hyuck begs. His stomach really did hurt.  
“I say “more” so you’re gonna drink more.” Mark says darkly. Hyuck softly submits and starts drinking from the cup.  
“Faster.” Mark demands. Hyuck jumps and starts chugging the water.   
“Good boy!” Hyuck looks up and smiles at Mark. “You can get up now.”  
Hyuck gets up and Mark runs his fingers through Hyuck’s lavender hair and kisses him, softly, on the lips. Mark looks into his eyes, his eyes sparkling, as do Mark’s. He wraps his hands around Hyuck, holding him tightly.  
“Why’d you make me drink all that water?” Hyuck asks, genuinely puzzled.   
“Oh, don't play dumb, you know what you did.” Mark’s tone was cold, but his embrace was warm.   
Hyuck didn't talk for a while as Mark slowly started to rock them side to side. He noticed that his baby was quiet and decided to give him the benefit of the doubt.  
“You don't remember?” Mark asks with a warmer voice. Hyuck looked up at Mark seeming to scan his memory thoroughly before realizing.   
“Oh, yeah.” his head shifted to the left out of embarrassment.  
“You touched without permission.” Mark says, even though he knew that Hyuck knew. “Even worse, you came without me. You could've just asked me .”   
Hyuck knew that to be false. Every time he asked Mark to touch he was scolded and told no. He did feel bad for touching without permission, but to be honest, he was really horny and he couldn't wait for Mark.   
“I’m sorry, I didn't mean to upset you.” Hyuck apologizes.   
Mark smiles down to Hyuck, “I know you are, but never do it again.” His voice went from warm to cold again.   
Later in the day, Mark surprises Hyuck with dinner, saying that he did good during his punishment. They both change into nicer clothes. Though this isn't a fancy restaurant, they didn't want to be seen in their sweats. 

=+=

They make their way there, but upon entering they find that it’s quite busy, so they're forced to wait. While waiting, Hyuck seems to become increasingly more uncomfortable; changing positions constantly, crossing his legs, spreading his legs, and so on.   
They're called to their table and are seated. Mark orders their drinks and they're given menus.   
“Before we order I really have to go to the bathroom, so I’ll be right back.” Hyuck didn't get it.  
Mark grabs his hand as he gets up from the table. Hyuck looks shocked and looks down at Mark’s hand around his wrist and Mark basically climbing over the table to get to him.  
“No. You're not going to the bathroom until I say so.” Mark says.   
It all hits Hyuck -- all the water makes sense now. He sits back down, pouting concerningly, not saying a word as he picks his menu back up.   
Hyuck focuses intently on the menu, trying not to think about his buzzing bladder and how much he needs to go.   
He almost pisses himself right then and there when he feels a foot come in contact with his crotch. He reaches down, putting his hand in between Mark’s foot and his dick.   
“What are you doing?” Hyuck asks Mark, panicking thinking someone will see them.   
Mark puts a hand up to this cheek and looks straight into Hyuck’s eyes with an innocent face and voice.  
“I don't know what you're talking about.” Mark says as he pushes his foot against Hyuck’s hand, trying to break the barrier. Hyuck throws his head back and his face scrunches up, letting out an exceptionally loud moan. He quickly stops himself, looking around to see if anyone heard him.   
“You need to stop. Please stop.” Hyuck pleads in a whisper.   
“Why should I?” Mark asks, still using that fake innocent voice, grinding his foot on Huyck's now, semi-hard dick.  
Out of nowhere their waitress comes back and asks them if they're ready to order. Hyuck jumps at the sound of her voice, but Mark barely reacts, and calmly removes his foot from Hyuck’s crotch causing Hyuck to sigh in relief.   
“Oh, sorry we’re not rea-” Mark cuts Hyuck off.  
“I’ll have the Tuscan-Spiced Rotisserie Chicken and he’ll have the Crispy-Fried Fish with Lemon Caper Sauce. Thank you.” Mark looks at Hyuck almost like he was just trying to get the waitress away from them. He puts his foot back onto Hyuck’s crotch, making him scoot back in his chair, trying to get away from Mark’s foot.   
Mark can feel Hyuck’s now, fully hard cock, pulsating through the sole of his shoe.  
“You like it when daddy teases you in public?”  
“No.” Hyuck says blatantly, with an attitude.   
Mark sucks in his bottom lip and pushes his foot as far as he could, without looking suspicious, into Hyuck’s crotch.  
“Ah, stop!” Hyuck whines.  
“You obviously like it, you're hard as a rock.” Mark smirks.  
“Well, yeah, but we’re in public.” Hyuck says, gesturing around him like it wasn't obvious.   
“I know, that’s more fun.” Mark starts making circular motions on Hyuck’s dick, pushing on it ever so slightly.  
“Fuck, you're gonna make me piss myself,” Hyuck pleads. “And cum, or both.”  
“That's the plan.” Mark’s voice goes very dark very quick, letting Hyuck know he’s serious.  
They get their food and Mark stops for the remainder of the date, but Hyuck’s bladder is still stretching, filling more and more as he washes his food down with water. He’s so uncomfortable that he doesn't talk to Mark much throughout the dinner, too busy focusing on squeezing his legs together, because he’s going to burst at any moment. 

=+=

Hyuck makes it through dinner, Mark pays, and they finally make their way to the car.  
Mark usually puts his hands on Hyuck’s thigh while driving, it’s kind of a habit, but this time he rubs Hyuck’s cock over his clothes, causing him to get hard again.  
“You like that?” Mark asks low tone.   
“Yes, daddy.” He knows that’s Mark’s favorite title.  
“The way you behaved in there really embarrassed me; acting all squirmy and that you didn't like it,” Mark looks down at Hyuck’s crotch. “When you obviously do.”  
“I’m sorry, I really am daddy, I just didn't want anyone to see us.” Hyuck reassures him.  
“But I wanted people to see. I wanted them to see that you’re mine and only mine.” Mark says, his words like fire in Hyuck’s ears.   
Mark slowly moves his hand up from Hyuck’s crotch, to his lower abdomen. He presses on his bladder, making Hyuck almost scream.  
“Aw, is my baby gonna piss himself? Like the filthy little piss-pup you are.”  
Hyuck pushes himself into his seat, trying not to lose it.   
“Please don't.” Hyuck pleads. “If you make me pee myself, I’ll ruin the seat.”  
“Well, then don't piss yourself.” Mark says in a condescending tone.   
As Mark says that he presses harder onto Hyuck’s bladder. Hyuck just whimpers, knowing that Mark won’t stop until he pisses all over himself, but only at his command.   
The car ride home was long and agonizing. Hyuck could barely walk to their front door, his bladder was so full.   
“Go in and take off all your clothes. I want you naked by the time I come in.” Mark says as he fumbles for his keys. Hyuck agrees and once the door open, Hyuck rushes past Mark into the bedroom, where he strips as fast as he can, hearing Mark’s footsteps approaching.   
Mark comes to the doorway and stares at Hyuck’s beautiful naked body for a while before undressing himself, revealing soft abs and a toned chest. His nipples were pink and hard and a raging boner pushing through his pants. He quickly takes his pants and boxers off, revealing his rock hard dick.  
Mark makes his way to Hyuck, examining his little tummy and his beautiful collar bones. Mark kisses his neck, making Hyuck fall into his shoulder. Hyuck can feel Mark’s hands make their way down to his ass, playing with his cheeks, spreading them apart and slapping them, hopefully leaving marks.   
“Daddy’s gonna fuck you so good.” Mark looks into Hyuck’s eyes. “You're gonna be my fuck-slut for tonight.”   
He throws Hyuck onto the bed, climbing on top of him. He slowly starts stroking Hyuck’s cute, soft, pink cock.  
“Are you nervous?” Mark asks, noticing he’s not hard. Hyuck just shakes his head.  
Mark continues to play with Hyuck’s dick and tickles his balls, making Hyuck squirm. Mark wanted to wait a while before playing with Hyuck’s hole, but Mark was hungry for more.   
Mark takes his index and middle fingers and puts them in his mouth, soaking them in his saliva. Hyuck doesn't remember his fingers leaving his mouth, but they were suddenly at his opening, stretching open his pretty, tight, pink hole. Hyuck throws his head back into the bed. It was only two fingers, but to Hyuck it felt like four.   
Mark’s flicks at Hyuck’s prostate ever so slightly. Hyuck gets up on his elbows, trying to anchor himself to anything.   
“Lay down.” Mark demands.   
Hyuck complies. He stares at the ceiling, taking in all the pleasure, thinking only about how good this feels.  
“I know daddy is making you feel good, but you have to behave.” Mark reminds him.   
Hyuck had forgotten about how much he needed to pee, the pleasure overriding the pain, until Mark lightly presses down right above his pubic bone. Hyuck hisses in realization and chokes out an “oh, fuck”.   
“Do you wanna pee?” Mark asks, his voice caring and kind, which is new while having sex.   
Hyuck nods and Mark correses his face.  
“Just a little longer, baby.” Mark says with a smile.  
Mark reaches down to his own dick, precum spilling out of it. He smacks the head against the entrance to Hyuck’s hole. Hyuck breathes in sharply, surprised.  
“Look at me.” Mark tells Hyuck. Mark looks straight at Hyuck as he slowly, passionately, pushes himself deep inside the sub. Hyuck winces and the initial pain, but it eventually goes away and turns into pleasure.   
“Fuck me.” Hyuck breathlessly says.   
Mark pulls all the way out and slams back into Hyuck. Hyuck’s eyes shoot open and a loud moan escapes his wet, plump lips.   
“You want daddy to fuck you? I’ll fuck you good.”   
Mark goes balls deep in Hyuck, making sure to fit all of his cock into him. He fucks into him over and over again, fulfilling his promise to fuck Hyuck good.   
Hyuck opens his eyes to see a beautiful sight; the golden light from the sunset spilling through the window behind Mark, creating a halo around Mark’s body.  
“I love you.” Hyuck whispers.  
“I love you too.” Mark replies. He goes balls deep again, grinding into Hyuck’s hole as his sucks on his neck. The pleasure makes Hyuck smile and his eyes roll to the back of his head.  
Mark stops inside of him, tracing his hands down the sides of his torso. He places a finger at the top of Hyuck’s neck and traces down to his belly button. Just below that, Mark places his palm and starts pressing down in a rhythmic pattern. Hyuck’s bladder felt hard, his abdominal muscles clenched tightly.   
Hyuck moans and squirms under Mark.   
“You can let go now.” Mark says quietly, knowing that this is what they've both been waiting for.   
Hyuck’s face reads “really?” and Mark nods in reassurance.   
Hyuck releases. His semi-hard dick spraying beautiful, clear piss all over his body. Mark watches in amazement as his baby is soaked by his own waste.  
Hyuck’s face scrunches up as he sprays all the way up to his face, not wanting any in his mouth or eyes.   
He opens his eyes and sighs. His bladder is finally empty. His stomach to his hair was soaked in piss.   
“That’s a good boy!” Mark praises. Hyuck barely responds to the praise, his mind fried from the piss and the immense pleasure Mark is giving him.   
“Are you okay baby?” Hyuck nods to that, an empty look in his eyes.   
Mark coos at him, slowly starting to push into him again. Hyuck closes his eyes once again as the pleasure builds up.   
Mark smears his baby’s piss all over his body, smiling as his does.   
“You're being so good for daddy, just a little longer, okay?”   
Mark starts fucking Hyuck hard and fast, trying to get Hyuck to cum. The sound of Mark’s balls slapping against Hyuck’s skin becomes louder and louder. Mark bares his teeth, his breathing getting heavier and heavier.   
“You like that? You fucking like that?” Hyuck doesn't respond. “You're such a dumb slut. Is daddy fucking you that good?”  
Mark places his left hand on Hyuck’s neck, squeezing lightly.   
“You better answer me, or I’m not gonna let you cum.” Mark says quietly. Just like that, Hyuck snaps out of it and immediately answers his master.   
“Please let me cum!” Hyuck yells out, tears in his eyes.  
Mark can feel Hyuck’s hole tightening around his cock. He’s close to orgasm.   
Hyuck goes quiet again, trying to experience the pleasure to its full extent.  
“Are you gonna cum? Is daddy gonna make you cum with his huge fucking cock?” Mark says in between breaths.   
“Yes daddy! You're gonna make me cum with your huge cock!” Hyuck assures.   
Mark’s eyes are dark and a mischievous smile forms across his face. He fucks Hyuck harder and harder with every thrust.   
“I’m cumming! I’m cumming!” Hyuck tells Mark.  
Mark grinds inside him as Hyuck’s hole pulsates around his cock. Hyuck lets out three loud grunts as he climaxes. He looks down, expecting to see a pool of white cum sitting on his stomach, only to see nothing -- he had his first dry orgasm.   
Mark notices this too and laughs.   
“Did my baby fake it? Does it feel too good?” Mark laughs. He knows Hyuck didn't fake it, but he wants to see how he’ll react.   
“No! I didn't.” Hyuck defends himself.   
“Hm, I guess I’ll just have to fuck you until you really cum.” Mark says with a look in his eye.   
Mark starts again. Hyuck’s prostate was sensitive, making the pleasure one-hundred times more intense.  
It wasn't long before Hyuck was telling “I’m gonna cum again”. Mark wanted to cum too, so to speed things up, he started jacking Hyuck off. The sudden sensation shocks Hyuck, making him look at Mark in surprise.   
“You better cum this time, for real.” Mark says, firmly.   
Mark fucks through Hyuck’s orgasm as Hyuck makes high-pitched whines and shoots long white strands of cum on to his body. His body is shaking from overstimulation. He hopes Mark cums soon.   
Mark’s breath becomes short and he puts both hands by Hyuck’s side as he prepares to cum.   
“You're making daddy feel so good right now, baby.” Mark tells Hyuck. “You're so tight around my cock.”   
Mark closes his eyes and scrunches his nose as he shoots his hot load deep into Hyuck’s body.   
“Oh, fuck! You like daddy’s seed inside of you?” Mark chokes out as his dick twitches inside of Hyuck, still oozing cum.   
The room is almost completely dark now and all Hyuck can see is an outline of Mark’s body and the glistening mixture of sweat, piss, and cum, on their bodies.   
Mark falls on to Hyuck, laughing.   
“Damn, you are tight!” Mark exclaims.   
“I know.” Hyuck laughs with him. 

=+=

Mark carries Hyuck to the shower and washes him off, giving him soft kisses on the neck, and praising how good he was for him. He puts fresh sheets on the bed and washes the dirty ones. Mark puts Hyuck’s pajamas on makes him a little snack before bed.   
“Maybe I’ll always touch without permission if that’s how it’s going to end.” Hyuck laughs into Mark’s chest as they cuddle  
Mark laughs back. “You better not.”   
They both fall asleep with the T.V. on, Mark hugging Hyuck, his chin on the top of his head, and Hyuck’s face buried into Mark’s bare chest.   
They both dream of future sex experiences like this one, knowing that they wont have to wait long to do this again.


End file.
